


Hunting

by Femslash_writer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are married. They go hunting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hunting
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen (T)
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa/Clarke
> 
> Prompt(s): Clarke/Lexa hunting by anonymous
> 
> Beta: none
> 
> Warning: none
> 
> Summary: Clarke and Lexa go hunting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

"Be quiet," Lexa hissed for the third time. It had been a bad idea to take Clarke hunting with her. The girl could not stop stepping on every twig in the forest. At least, she had stopped wanting to talk about half a mile ago. The Commander had thought she was going to have to gag her again like she had the previous night.

The blonde was very vocal during sex. At first, the older girl hadn’t mind it, but it became rather annoying when visiting clan leaders mentioned hearing her wife screaming in ecstasy the night before.

The sky girl turned and glared at her wife. This was the third time in five minutes that Lexa had told her ‘be quiet’, and it was growing old fast. She made a zipping motion with her hand across her mouth. It was just as likely that the Commander had scared off the prey as Clarke had at this point.

If they didn’t come back with something the clan would be ashamed in front of their visitors. The blonde should have just let the older girl go by herself. At least if all else failed, then they could borrow some meat from the sky people. They had built a nice community to the West. Lexa’s people had helped them after a little prodding from their Commander. Now many couples were intermarried between clans. Some offspring had already been produced form the unions.

Clarke’s foot once again landed on a twig sending a cracking sound throughout the forest. Birds that had settled in the trees took flight to the sky. The arrow that Lexa had trained on the swallow missed, hitting the tree and falling back down to earth. She cursed in grounder.

"Opps…sorry," the sky girl gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug. The Commander just glared. The girl was going to be the death of her.


End file.
